1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal (LC) panel, and more particularly to an LC panel having a reflective surface with vertical mismatch.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, an LC panel has a substrate, on which a plurality of metal layers is configured. After each of the metal layers is deposited on the substrate, a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) circuit pattern is formed by mask operation, gate electrodes, pixel electrodes, and source/drain electrodes are manufactured, and a reflective area is separated on the substrate. A bottom metal layer forms a bump by the mask. A top layer of the reflective area further forms a reflective metal layer. Through the raised design of the bump, the control of a mask irradiation direction and position, and the application of an etch rate of the metal layer, a surface of the reflective metal layer turns into an uneven surface with vertical mismatch and having a specific taper angle of light reflection. Manufacturers often cover the bump with an insulation layer (also called a protective layer), and subsequent metal layers are then deposited, so as to prevent the bump from being affected by other procedures to deform.
However, the thickness of the protective layer (the insulation layer) is difficult to control, and the surface formed after the protective layer (the insulation layer) is covered on the bump usually does not match the shape of the surface of the bump, so that the surface of the subsequently deposited metal layer deforms gradually, and a taper angle of reflection becomes increasingly smooth until disappears, or becomes too steep, thereby making it difficult to form a surface of a reflective metal layer demanded by design personnel.
Therefore, how to manufacture an LC panel having a taper angle of light reflection demanded by design personnel without significantly changing equipment and procedures of a TFT array engineering process of the LC panel is a problem to be solved at present.